After A Long Time Has Passed
by Yusa-kun
Summary: "Natsu...Natsu...Natsu"/ "Luce..."/ Banyak kenangan tentang orang yang kita sayangi, orang yang berarti dalam hidup kita. satu permohonan, untuk bertemu kembali dengannya. maaf tidak jago bikin summary- -/ read and review :)


Rintik hujan menghiasi langit siang hari ini. Wanita cantik bersurai pirang ini sedang berjalan menggunakan payung berwarna bening sambil memegang sebuah buket bunga. Dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Ia memakai pakaian serba putih. Dia memakai dress putih. Ia mengikat rambutnya memakai pita berwarna putih, sepatu putih. Ia tidak memperdulikan air-air yang menyiprat saat ia berjalan. Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti tepat disebuah makam seseorang. Makam seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

Natsu Dragneel. Nama itulah yang berada dinisan makam itu.

Wanita itu berjongkok untuk meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa. Ia hanya tersenyum. Dan sesekali mengelus batu nisan yang dingin tersebut.

"Sudah lewat beberapa tahun ya, Natsu" ucapnya.

"Aku sungguh merindukan dirimu" lanjutnya

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**After a Long time Has Passed**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya dahulu. Dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan orang yang penuh arti. Yaitu Natsu. Ia melihat keadaan sekolah itu masih tetap sama. Berdiri kokoh. Dengan bendera berlambangkan sebuah peri yang mempunyai ekor. FairyTail High School.

Lucy masuk kedalam sekolah, ia berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ya. Ini adalah hari libur. Tidak ada siswa atau siswi yang berkeliaran disekolah. Lucy masuk kedalam suatu kelas. Dimana kelas itu adalah kelasnya bersama Natsu.

**Saat bertemu kita berbagi cerita, cerita dimana hanya kita berdua yang tahu**

**Sepertinya aku tak dapat menghapus, membuang, dan melupakannya**

"_Ohayou Luce…" sapa Natsu dengan menampilkan cengiran khasnya yang menawan_

"_Ohayou" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum hangat pada Natsu._

"_Kau tahu, hari ini aku sudah menghabiskan 3 potong ayam goring buatan ibuku" ucap Natsu sambil meletakkan tasnya dimejanya._

"_Oh demi tuhan Natsu, kau bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari apa yang kau makan" sahut Lucy_

"_Haha itu hanya basa-basi Luce. Aku sudah membaca novel yang kau berikan padaku loh. Ceritanya lumayan. Membuatku berdebar-debar. Seperti saat aku berada didekatmu hehehe" jelas Natsu dengan polos._

_Lucy blushing saat mendengar pernyataan Natsu._

"_Kau tahu Luce, kau bagaikan bulan bagiku.." ucap Natsu_

"_Bulan? Kenapa harus bulan?" tanya Lucy dengan bingung_

"_Karena didalam hidupku, hanya kau yang bisa meneranginya. Dan hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain" ucap Natsu sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya._

"_Gombal.. haha" respon Lucy_

"_Ehhhhhh aku tidak gombal, aku serius tahu!" ucap Natsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lucy tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Natsu yang begitu manis, sehingga dia mencubit pipi Natsu. dan mereka berdua tertawa riang._

**Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan cukup lama**

**Kenangan yang kusukai saat melewati jalan ini**

**terus menerus muncul sehingga menghentikan langkah kakiku**

Lucy berjalan keluar dari sekolah, Ia mengedarkan pandangan kepinggiran jalan yang terdapat tempat duduk untuk menunggu angkutan umum.

"_Hey Luce, coba saja aku punya mobil, setidaknya kita tidak menunggu disini" keluh Natsu_

"_Aku suka kau yang seperti ini, Natsu. aku tidak perlu mobil. Didekatmu aku sudah merasa nyaman. Aku suka menunggu disini, asal bersamamu. Semua akan terlihat menyenangkan." sahut Lucy_

"_Baiklah..Hime" ucap Natsu._

Lucy duduk ditempat duduk tersebut. Ia tersenyum.

"_Natsu.." panggil Lucy. Lucy bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Natsu._

"_Ya?" jawab Natsu_

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanya Lucy_

"_Menulis" _

_Lucy melihat tulisan yang ditulis oleh Natsu._

_Lucy & Natsu._

"_Ehh? Untuk apa ada nama kita disini?" tanya Lucy_

"_Ya karena ditempat ini selalu kita habiskan waktu bersama selain dikelas tentunya" jawab Natsu._

_Lucy menjitak Natsu. "Hey! Jangan sembarangan tulis namaku begitu. Nanti aku tidak dapat menikah dengan orang lain, bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" ucap Lucy_

"_Iya aku tanggung jawab. Aku akan menjadi pengantin priamu" jawab Natsu sambil mengecup pipi Lucy. Lucy dan Natsu menatap satu sama lain dan mereka menempelkan dahi mereka._

"_Aku janji, Luce.." ucap Natsu. Lucy mengangguk._

**Setelah sekian lama hingga saat aku datang kemari saat ini**

**Aku merindukan masa itu, hingga tanpa sadar aku memikirkan kehidupan saat itu**

"Kau bohong Natsu" gumam Lucy sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan airmata agar tidak keluar dari mata cokelat karamelnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku, mengingkari janjimu" gumam Lucy lagi. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menunduk dan terisak. Ia terisak karena ingatan-ingatannya bersama Natsu muncul.

**Karena dirimu yang terus menerus melangkah di mataku**

**Kenangan saat-saat menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti bintang bertaburan, namun**

**bagaimana dengan dirimu?**

Lucy berjalan ketaman Magnolia. Dimana ia sering melihat matahari terbenam disana bersama dengan—Natsu.

"_Natsu, kita mau kemana siiiih? Kenapa mataku pakai ditutup segala seperti ini, aku takut terjatuh" gerutu Lucy. ya Lucy sedang dituntun dan matanya ditutup oleh kain hitam._

"_Ya ini akan menjadi surprise, makanya aku tutup matamu. Bawel" ucap Natsu._

"_Apa?! kau mengataiku bawel ya Natsu?" ucap Lucy._

"_A—ah bukan, sudahlah. Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Buka tutupan matamu" ucap Natsu_

_Lucy terbelalak. Ia melihat matahari yang terbenam begitu cantik._

"_Waaaah kireiiiii" puji Lucy dengan antusias_

"_Benarkan? Kau akan menyukainya" sahut Natsu_

_Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu, "Arigatou Natsu"_

"_Luce, aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Natsu_

_Lucy menolehkan wajahnya kearah Natsu. "Tidak—tidak akan pernah" sahut Lucy diiringi dengan bibirnya dan bibir Natsu sudah saling bersentuhan._

**Orang-orang terlihat bahagia**

**Hanya aku yang sepertinya dibiarkan sendiri, kesepian**

**Tak ada kepura-puraan, aku memikirkanmu**

Lucy duduk ditaman Magnolia. Ia bersandar dibangku tersebut. Dimana ia sering bercanda-tawa dengan Natsu. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman. Ia melihat anak-anak remaja yang sedang asyik tertawa riang, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian. Taman pada hari itu sungguh ramai.

Tetapi entah mengapa, Lucy merasa hidupnya merasa sepi. Hatinya kosong. Hati yang dulunya telah terisi, sekarang kosong lagi, seperti ada lubang. Lubang yang dalam.

Lagi-lagi Lucy memikirkan Natsu.

"Apa didunia yang lain Natsu melihatku?" pikir Lucy

"Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Aku mohon Kami-sama. Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya" batin Lucy.

**Dapatkah kau melihatku saat aku menantimu di sini?**

**Dapatkah nantinya aku menyatakan perasaanku?**

Lucy beranjak pergi dari taman, menuju kegereja. Ya kegereja. Lucy masuk kedalam gereja. Ia duduk dibarisan paling depan. Tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. ia hanya ingin kegereja itu.

"_Natsu aku jadi basah kuyup seperti ini, huuuh" keluh Lucy_

_Ya mereka sedang meneduh sebentar didalam gereja, karena hujan lebat diluar._

"_Maaf Luce. Karena aku tidak punya mobil, kita jadi seperti ini" ucap Natsu dengan nada menyesal._

"_Hey hey..apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa jadi mobil? Walaupun kuyup seperti ini, ini sangat menyenangkan" ucap Lucy_

_Natsu menoleh. Ia tersadar kalau ini disebuah gereja._

"_Luce…" panggil Natsu_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Lucy dengan polosnya._

_Natsu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucy agar mengenggam tangannya. Lucy mengindahkannya._

_Natsu menuntun Lucy untuk berjalan didepan altar._

"_Na-Natsu?" _

"_Kita berlatih untuk menikah suatu saat nanti" ucap Natsu diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya._

_Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

**Aku merindukanmu, bahkan lebih merindukanmu**

**Karena dirimu, aku hanya tahu tentang dirimu**

**Kehidupan tanpamu, semua penuh dengan penyesalan**

"Natsu…Natsu….Natsu…" panggil Lucy ditengah isak tangisnya

"A—aaku sungguh merindukanmu" gumam Lucy dalam tangisnya

"Tuhan, aku mohon, sekali ini saja. Sekali ini saja pertemukan diriku dengannya" gumam Lucy lagi.

**Tanpa dirimu, aku merasakan banyak kehampaan**

**Hari inipun langkah kakiku merindukan tempat ini, tak dapat beranjak dan memanggilmu**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Lucy menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh kebelakang.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya, ia melihat sosok yang ia nantikan. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini ia cintai. Sosok yang selama ini telah meninggalkannya, pergi lebih dahulu.

"Luce…." Panggil seseorang itu sambil tersenyum—bukan ia bukan tersenyum, tetapi ia memberikan cengiran yang sangat dirindukan oleh sosok Lucy.

"Natsu…"

**OWARI**

* * *

**Hai hai ini fanfic ones-hoot Yusa-kun yang pertama loooh. mohon dimaafkan kalo belom terlalu greget gimana-gimana gitu hahaha**

**Mohon dimaafkan hehehe-_-v**

**Tapi bagaimana menurut kalian? aneh? gaje? yah yasudah lah. tolong direview yaaaaa ;)**


End file.
